Prosper
by spiritjumper
Summary: Set in present day Japan, few demons are left alive. Sesshomaru returns to Tokyo after 500 years in hiding. Captured and forced to join the police, he hunts other demons while secretly trying to recover a new sacred jewel. With it, he and his new comrades hope to change the world by unsealing the well and preventing Inuyasha's untimely death. Sesshomaru x OC


It's another sunny day over Tokyo Japan. The birds are singing, children are playing in the park, and sidewalks are crowded with busy people. As day becomes night, the streets are emptied and quieted, darkness seeps into the city. Shadows covet the alleys, becoming the perfect cover for a weary demon as he clutches a sealed glass cylinder to his chest. The demon's breathing is erratic and a string of sweat forms on his brow as his hair falls in his face. He tries to cover the green glow of the liquid inside the cylinder with his large, clawed hands, leaning against the wall of a building and hoping not to be noticed.

The demon stifles a breath as the sound of his pursuers' strident footfalls becomes louder. In a flash, they've passed; a female followed by a male and then a car containing three others. A flash of silver hair and green light his pursuers glimpse as their thunderous footfalls begin to fade. The demon turns to flee down the alley in the opposite direction. "Wait!" His female pursuer declares and they are on his tail once more. The demon exits the alley and runs into the middle of a deserted street, turning to face them.

The wind picks up and his silvery hair reflects the yellow glow of the dim lamps above and the wind picks up. The female runs down the alley after him and stops, the demon's male pursuer has disappeared but the three humans riding in the car have parked at the other end of the alley. Quickly, they exit the car with guns drawn, the woman draws hers as well and all set their sights on the demon with the glowing green cylinder clutched tightly in hand. "Sesshomaru!" yells the female.

"Hm," the demon responds with a harsh glare. He tries urgently to think of a way out of this situation. He lost his swords long ago, and if he tries to use his whip, the police will shoot. His whip cannot match the speed of modern bullets, nor can it counter their blessed magic which purifies demons. Even if he managed to block the first volley… he wouldn't be fast enough to block the second…

_Is this it? Will I finally have to turn myself over to the humans after over 500 years of evasion? Even as the world became dominated by their ilk, and my brother, my wife, and all my subjects fell pray, I managed to survive. But if it ends here, then what was my life worth? Is it finally my time?_ _But no! This cylinder in my hand is the key to changing everything! To turning back time…_

_ I cannot afford to be taken down here!..._

_And yet…_

_After all this time…_

_And after all my suffering..._

"You're done," the woman begins to speak. "Give us back the jewel and surrender. We promise not to hurt you if you do."

"Chief!" yells one of the cops behind her. "He's a _demon_!"

If they others had their way, the demon would already be dead.

"I know what he is!" yells the woman, anger filling her voice.

"Hm." An arrogant smile begins to creep onto the demon's face and he removes one clawed hand from the tube. He slowly steps back, ready to attack. _Even if my body is filled with lead..._

"Ah!" The air is forced out the demon's throat by a blow to the neck. His eyes become hazy and he falls to his knees, feeling the cold press of a steel blade against his spine.

A tall, lean human with brown hair stands behind the demon_._

_The man from earlier... So this is where he went_, realizes the demon. _But why hasn't he finished me off?_

"Kobayashi!" the woman yells to her parter, lowering her weapon and racing over to them.

"Don't move," instructs the man. His sword digs deeper into the demon's spine and forces him to sit up and face the woman as she takes the cylinder from the demon's hand. He reluctantly releases his grip on it, steeling a quick glance into the her eyes. They are a deep black, hardened with anger and… sadness.

A grunt is forced from the demon as he is struck with the sword again and filled with a strange sensation. He can feel the energy draining out of every muscle in his body.

In a few seconds, Sesshomaru collapses, unable to stay conscious a moment longer.

_AN: Review if you want to hear more of the story!_


End file.
